Dans De Beaux Draps
by significant-alliance
Summary: Alors qu'Austin est condamné à travailler au Royaume des Matelas Moon pour quatre terribles semaines, Ally est présente afin de lui tenir compagnie. Ceux que les deux adolescents ne savent pas, en revanche, c'est que Mike et Mimi sont aussi là. Autant dire que la situation n'aurait pu être plus embarrassante pour les deux lycéens. [Rated T/M]


**Un petit OS plutôt drôle et très coquin (plus osé que d'habitude, en tout cas ^^), inspiré d'un autre one-shot écrit en anglais et posté sur ce site. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Des infos sur le one-shot anglais à la fin de cette histoire !**

 **Les personnages d'Austin et Ally ne m'appartiennent pas, ainsi que la série en elle-même.**

* * *

Deux adolescents endormis profondément, blottis contre la poitrine dénudée de l'un et l'autre, se trouvaient drapés confortablement sous les couvertures et reposaient sur un matelas tout neuf du Royaume des Moons.

( _A priori,_ pas _si_ neuf qu'il en avait l'air, suite à leurs activités précédentes où roulades et autres figures gymnastiques y semblaient parfaitement simples à exécuter.)

Complètement ignorants du monde qui les entourait, savourant tout bonnement leur moment de pure paisibilité.

Austin, les deux bras encerclant la taille de sa (seule) brune favorite et le visage enfoui dans ses boucles caramel, senteur exquise de fruits des bois, remua en premier, un bruit extérieur le tirant de son sommeil sans rêves. Il regarda longuement la jeune femme étendue à ses côtés, les yeux brillant de bonheur et un large sourire se déployant sur ses lèvres.

La journée n'aurait pu mieux se terminer.

Se dégageant légèrement de sa copine, presque à regret, et celle-ci pas plus récente qu'une petite heure, il s'étira lentement, les bras poussés vers le plafond, arborant ainsi son torse finement ciselé. Le contact d'une paume tiède le stoppa abruptement dans ses actions, ayant pour effet de tendre à nouveau ses muscles endoloris. Il concentra subitement son attention sur les yeux bruns chaud de la sublime créature, toujours allongée contre ses flancs.

Celle-ci cligna brièvement des paupières et lui lança un sourire timide, bien trop timide pour la même fille qui clamait son prénom pas même deux heures auparavant. Il la salua tendrement d'un baiser sur le front, se sentant tout à coup protecteur et démonstratif de son amour pour elle.

Le cœur du jeune homme fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'un murmure de plaisir échappa la bouche charnue d'Ally.

\- Alors, s'éleva soudainement sa voix angélique dans la pièce, satisfait d'avoir enfreint les règles une nouvelle fois ?

Les parents du jeune homme, après un _malencontreux accident_ de barbecue dans sa propre chambre, l'avaient privé de sortie durant la totalité de quatre longues et épuisantes semaines, dont quatre jours de chacune à travailler au Royaume des Matelas Moon. Dire qu'il haïssait ce job s'avérait être un complet euphémisme. Durant ces journées aussi barbantes que l'était son cours de géographie, il se retrouvait interdit d'une seule et unique chose : ne poser, _en aucun cas_ , ses fesses sur un matelas. Ally et lui avaient franchi rapidement cette limite.

Austin entendit clairement le rire contenu dans les cordes vocales de sa petite-amie.

\- Si ça signifiait te montrer à quel point je suis fou de toi, alors oui.

\- Austin, c'était complètement cliché, gloussa-t-elle.

Autrement dit, i _ncroyablement mignon_. Ally fondit pratiquement sur place, à l'entente de ses paroles dégoulinantes de répliques appartenant aux films à l'eau de rose. En moins d'une heure, elle avait obtenu plus de compliments de sa part que durant trois années complètes d'amitié et d'une relation entièrement platonique. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle déplaça avidement ses lèvres sur la longueur de son cou, suçant doucement ses emplacements favoris, émettant des gémissements adorables de son blond, tout _aussi_ favori.

\- Pas quand ça s'avère être vrai, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac, murmurant sensuellement dans le creux de son oreille.

Ally s'arrêta un instant, prise au dépourvu par sa sincérité. Austin se perdit, l'espace d'une poignée de secondes, dans ses pupilles reflétant une joie immense, un intense soulagement et particulièrement... l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle éprouvait à son égard.

\- Je suis sûrement, très certainement, sans l'ombre d'un cornichon, aussi tombée amoureuse de toi, Austin Moon.

Sa voix n'était qu'une brise légère, un chuchotement discret. Mais en dépit de sa timidité inexorablement visible, Austin ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, à l'usage du nom de sa _maudite_ pourtant craquante nourriture quotidienne.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu souhaites rester dans le cliché, Ally Dawson ?

\- Peut-être parce que le cliché s'avère être vrai, plaisanta la jeune femme, en reprenant ses mots précédents.

Ils échangèrent un long regard langoureux, _amoureux_ , avant de se pencher sans une hésitation vers l'avant, chacun désireux de rencontrer les lèvres de son partenaire.

\- Ce qui s'avère être vrai, les prit brusquement de cours une voix bien trop familière à distance dangereusement proche, est que les matelas n'ont pas fait grand succès aujourd'hui. En revanche, j'en connais un qui a parfaitement convenu à deux adolescents bourrés d'hormones, incapables de se retenir à l'intérieur de mon magasin, public et ouvert à tous.

\- Mike !

Lesdits adolescents hoquetèrent de surprise, sidérés par la vision considérée d'horreur, qui s'offrait devant leurs yeux, consistant de deux adultes qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.

Austin, reprenant immédiatement conscience de leur présente situation, s'assura sans plus attendre que sa copine, actuellement nue comme un vers contre son propre corps, fût emmitouflée comme elle le devait, le drap l'enveloppant jusqu'à la naissance de son cou. Ally minauda quelque chose de difficilement compréhensible dans sa poitrine, serrée contre son thorax et mortifiée de honte. Elle ne priait que pour une personne de venir les libérer de ce cauchemar et les téléporter par ailleurs sur une île déserte, au beau milieu de l'océan Pacifique, un endroit où ils demeureraient coupés du monde à tout jamais, sans avoir à se soucier de leurs familles venant déranger leurs instants d'intimité absolue.

Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle était néanmoins persuadée qu'Austin et elle avaient été stupides et irresponsables pour avoir seulement pensé à s'y atteler comme des animaux dans la boutique chérie de ses parents, connus pour porter autant d'affection à leur fils qu'à leurs matelas. Elle ne pouvait en aucun cas les blâmer ; ils étaient, si malheureuse que semblait être la vérité, responsables de leurs actes irréfléchis.

Austin jura entre ses dents, maudissant leur négligence durant un court laps de temps. La joie reprit avec facilité le dessus. Après tout, si le destin les avait incité à partager leur toute première fois au beau milieu de la boutique de ses parents, alors qu'il en soyait ainsi ! Il avait patienté pendant de longs mois, voire années, afin de faire d'Ally Dawson, sa copine indubitablement parfaite. Et après mûre réflexion, pourquoi se donner tant de peine dans sa petite chambre alors qu'ils détenaient _l'immense_ atout de posséder un magasin de literie flambant neuve ?

Sa mère lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

\- Vous avez pris vos... précautions ?

\- Pardon ? s'étrangla Austin, fulguré par l'audace de sa créatrice.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu lui refiles des microbes plein le vagin, donc as-tu utilisé... -

Ally geignit dans le creux du cou de l'interrogé, masquant son embarras monumental. Ce souvenir resterait à tout jamais gravé dans leurs mémoires, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

\- Maman ! s'écria Austin, le ton désespéré, enfouissant momentanément son visage dans les cheveux de sa brune.

Il l'étreignit plus fort encore, ne rêvant que d'une pincée de courage superflue pour achever cette conversation.

\- Allez, chuchota la jeune femme cajolée, ce n'est qu'une question de minutes. Ensuite, on rentre à la maison.

Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à ses géniteurs, mais à sa plus grande surprise, ces derniers ne les fusillaient plus du regard, affichant une expression affectueuse sur leurs visages.

\- C'est actuellement très irresponsable de votre part, débuta Mike posément, et mon Dieu, j'espère que nos petits-enfants ne seront pas conçus dans ces conditions...

\- Papa ! grogna le blond pour la énième fois de la soirée.

Mike poursuivit sa morale, imperturbable.

\- Et ce matelas se retrouvera dès ce soir dans ta chambre, jeune homme, alors j'espère que vous n'y êtes pas allés trop fort...

\- Seigneur, déclara le chanteur, se pinçant l'arète du nez, épuisé.

\- Car Austin, tu risques de passer une très mauvaise nuit sur ce matelas à eau qui est entièrement fabriqué pour mémoriser les silhouettes de-...

Mimi agita furieusement les bras, en signe d'agacement profond.

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, Mike, s'époumona-t-elle, viens-en au fait ! On partage le même avis, de toute façon !

\- Le fait est que... Vous sortez enfin ensemble !

\- Mon fils est devenu un homme ! hurla en même temps Mimi d'une voix stridente, perchée dans ses meilleurs aiguës.

Ils piaffèrent littéralement de joie, sautillant tels des enfants en bas âge, avant de se stopper brusquement, réalisant leurs paroles différentes.

\- Le plus important est qu'Austin et Ally soient enfin ensemble.

\- On savez tous qu'ils allaient finir ensemble, tôt ou tard, argua Mimi, une moue hautaine prenant place sur sa figure. Non, ce qui compte le plus, c'est que mon garçon ait enfin franchi le cap.

Austin grimaça à l'usage des mots de sa mère, se tournant vers sa compagne. Ils se murèrent un instant dans le silence, une lueur amusée plantée dans leurs iris, et la voix des deux Moons se disputant en fond sonore.

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait les laisser continuer ? demanda Ally, taquinant gentiment son abdomen de subtiles caresses.

\- Le fait qu'on soit ensemble m'importe grandement; celui d'avoir perdu ma virginité, pas tellement, rit-il, presque nonchalant. Papa va gagner.

\- Où en étions-nous, dans ce cas ?

Austin ne patienta pas une seconde de plus avant de capturer les lèvres pleines de la jeune fille entre les siennes. À peine leurs langues se pressaient l'une contre l'autre, une danse passionnée engagée entre celles-ci, qu'une voix les coupa à nouveau dans leur élan.

\- Non mais que croyez-vous que vous alliez faire, jeunes gens ? Repartir pour un deuxième round ? avança Mike, ahuri.

\- En réalité pour un troisième..., corrigea le musicien, mais loin d'être assez discret pour que son père ne saisisse pas.

Son erreur lui valut un coup de coude lui cillant la respiration, par une Ally semblant étrangement en colère.

\- Austin Monica Moon ! l'interpela Mimi, à son tour alarmée par l'attitude de son fils.

\- Vous vous mettez _dans de beaux draps,_ acheva son père.

****  
 **  
J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu ! Comme je vous l'ai mentionné au début, il est inspiré d'un one-shot anglais, qui contient du lemon et qui se résume surtout à la première fois d'Austin et Ally ensemble, prenant place juste avant ce one-shot. En fait, celui de l'américaine, se termine sur l'arrivée des parents d'Austin sauf que les deux tourtereaux ne se sont pas endormis et ont tout juste le temps de se rhabiller avant que les Moons ne débarquent. Ils quittent ensuite le magasin, sans se faire attraper pour les règles qu'ils ont enfreint. Si vous avez un bon niveau en anglais et que vous aimez le lemon, je vous conseille vivement d'aller le lire.**

 **s/10142669/1/Moons-Mattress-Kingdom**

 **Avec le plus grand des s'il vous plaît, je vous demande aimablement de laisser une petite review, ça me ferait très très plaisir. J'adore écrire pour moi mais je le fais aussi pour vous. Montrez-moi que vous appréciez mon travail ! :p**


End file.
